


Night Terrors

by Madangel19



Series: Terror [2]
Category: Alien Series, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Redemption, Suspense, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: It has been a month since the Autobots dealt with the Xenomorph threat unleashed by the Decepticons. Things were supposed to be back to normal, but something horrible lies in wait beneath the Nemesis, eager to be unleashed onto the world.
Series: Terror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153811
Kudos: 3





	1. Something Sinister

It had been a month since that terrifying ordeal with the xenomorph threat. Optimus Prime wanted to feel relieved that the xenomorph queen and her brood had left, but after they had infected Miko, he was still wary. Miko was safe after having the parasite removed from her, but things were never quite the same now.  
Optimus had been looking over some reports when he heard a murmur from behind him. He turned to see Miko asleep on the couch. Jack and Raf had gone home an hour ago, but Miko wanted to stay the night. She had contacted her host parents about staying the night at a friend's house and they said it was okay. She and Bulkhead were watching monster movies before she fell asleep. Bulkhead had stayed with her before he went to go looking for more blankets for his friend.  
Miko was starting to whimper in her sleep. Optimus frowned and approached. He noticed that she had been drawing before she fell asleep and saw her unfinished creation. It looked like Megatron, but there was something different about him. He had features similar to the xenomorph such as the long sharp tail and those awful inner jaws. Miko continued to whimper in her sleep before they turned to panicked cries as she awoke, screaming and clutching her chest. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked over at him.  
"What happened, Miko?" Optimus asked as he got closer to the platform she was on. Miko let out a heavy sigh as she tried to compose herself, but it didn't look like it was working. She still clutched her chest with a pained look on her face.  
"Just…Just a bad dream. Nothing t-to be worried about," she said while forcing a smile. That didn't fool Optimus.  
"Miko, you are in distress. What happened?" He asked.  
"I…I had a dream about the xenomorphs. They came back and they…they hurt you guys and I…I got infected again," Miko murmured while clutching her chest with a pained expression. Optimus nodded as he listened to her. He had experienced this with many autobots after battles that were more intense than others. Himself included.  
"All of that is over, Miko. You are safe and these nightmares will go away with time," he said while offering his hand to her. Miko sniffled a bit and clambered onto his hand, sitting and hugging one of his fingers.  
At that moment, the ground shook with heavy footsteps rapidly approaching. Optimus turned to see a panicked Bulkhead rush into the room with a bundle of blankets in his arms.  
"I heard Miko scream. Is she okay?" He asked, looking from him to Miko who began to giggle.  
"I'm okay, Bulk. Just a bad dream," she said. Even though she was smiling and laughing, Optimus could see the pain and fear in her eyes remain. He could only hope this was all over. 

The underground of the Nemesis was too quiet as Starscream walked around. He hated this. Why did Megatron make him responsible for training his abomination of a child? Shouldn't that be Megatron's job? This was just punishment for trying to overthrow him. A cruel punishment. He hated that child and the child hated him back.  
A soft hiss filled the air, making Starscream stop in his tracks. The child had made the underground her living space and it showed from all that disgusting residue coating the walls. She had been busy making it her home.  
"Where are you, you disgusting wretch?" He grumbled. This training didn't feel necessary. The child was already an efficient hunter and a formidable fighter. She was lacking in certain areas. She didn't have the means to transform which irritated her and she couldn't properly handle weapons. All she could use was her brute strength.  
Starscream paused when he came across a half-eaten human. She had requested that her victims were brought down here so she could properly hunt them down instead of having them caged up. He was glad he didn't have to be disturbed by the humans screams now, but there was always going to be a chance of one possibly escaping. He would probably be in charge of hunting them down which always felt like a waste of time. Spitfire would most likely get them before he could do anything.  
Looking around, Starscream noticed movement ahead. He noticed the glimpse of a sharp tail and smirked as he approached. She was never that good at being stealthy  
"You need to get better at stealth, brat," he said as he reached forward to grab Spitfire's tail. It fell apart under his touch and he realized it was a part of the secreted resin.  
"Scrap," he growled as he tried to shake the sticky residue off. He froze when another hiss filled the air. He looked up and saw her above him, holding on to the ceiling and glaring down at him. She let go and Starscream grunted as he jumped to the side, avoiding her just in time. He turned and watched as she stood to her full height, baring her teeth. He could see the faint glow of her red eyes under her helm as she glared at him. She was determined to fight him.  
“Starscream,” she hissed as she lunged forward. Starscream’s mind was racing as he dodged her again. How could he come out triumphant from this? He couldn’t harm her or else he would get hit by her acid or worse, face Megatron’s wrath for hurting his sweet child. Megatron had quickly grown attached to his child and it showed. Spitfire was often by his side, watching and learning from him. There were times when he was even gentle with her, which was always strange to come across.  
Starscream decided to turn and run, hoping he could find a doorway with a control panel to close on her. He was fast, but she was quickly gaining on him. The last time he trained with her, he ended up covered in her sticky residue along with some nasty scratch wounds.  
In the distance, he could see an uncovered control panel. He smiled and transformed, flying as fast as he could to it. Spitfire shrieked in frustration behind him, stomping her feet a few times before she continued to run.  
“Cheater!” She cried out.  
Once he was close enough, Starscream transformed again and ran for the control panel. He wanted to gloat about how superior he was with his flying, but this game wasn’t over just yet. He just had to close the door and it would be over for now. He got to the control panel and pressed the button that would shut and lock the door before going to the other side just in time. The door shut behind him. An angry scream filled the air as there was a loud banging on the door.  
“Maybe next time, brat,” Starscream chuckled. The screams quickly died down before the door began to secrete smoke. Starscream frowned when he saw that a part of the door was melting away. She was hurting herself to get to him. That wasn’t going to look good when Megatron found out and he didn’t want to stick around for when she managed to melt down the door.  
“You really are determined, brat,” he said as he turned to go. He let out a surprised grunt when he bumped into a body. He looked up and saw Megatron looking down at him with an angry look in his optics.  
“Ah! There you are, my lord. I was just finishing up my training session with Spitfire. She’s getting better and better every day,” he said while smiling innocently. He glanced behind and saw that the door was entirely melted away and that Spitfire was tearing into it, growling angrily.  
“Is that so, Starscream? Why is my child harming herself to get to you?” Megatron questioned as he approached the doorway. Spitfire had torn a hole into it and crawled through. There was a large smoking gash in her right arm that continued to bleed onto the floor, burning holes into it. That really didn’t look good on his part.  
“It shows how determined she is to get to an enemy. She has been hurt many times before and she always recovered quickly. A fascinating creature, Master. Absolutely wonderful,” Starscream crowed, not taking his optics off of Spitfire as she hissed at him.  
“Starscream cheats,” Spitfire grumbled before she nuzzled Megatron’s arm. Megatron continued to glare at Starscream before petting Spitfire’s helm. Starscream’s optic twitched. She couldn’t win every time.  
“You can’t expect your enemies to play fair, little one. Sometimes you need to think ahead so your enemy’s next move won’t surprise you. Always expect the unexpected,” Megatron said, his expression softening a bit as he turned his gaze on Spitfire.  
“Do you need to go to the med bay, little one?” He asked. Spitfire shook her head and gently touched her injured arm. It was no longer smoking.  
“Will heal,” she said, shooting Starscream an angry look. He could tell she was looking at his wings. He knew she was envious of his flying.  
“Good. You’re recovering much more quickly now. Let’s go. Starscream will clean up your mess,” Megatron said, giving Starscream a brief nod before he turned to leave. Spitfire followed close behind him, hissing and chittering to herself while still clutching her arm. Starscream watched them go, making sure they were gone before he turned to the ruined door.  
“Frag that little brat,” he growled, clenching his fists as he tried to figure out what to do next. There had to be some way to get rid of her. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could handle. He would need time to think things over. A truly perfect plan would come to him eventually. 

Spitfire purred softly as she sat and watched Megatron work. She looked down at her arm and saw that it was now completely healed. She was getting stronger each day. She liked getting stronger. It made her and Megatron proud. Soon, she would be able to go out and fight the Autobots and explore the outside world. Megatron had told her all about them and looked forward to helping her father destroy them.  
“Want to see the world, father. Want to conquer it,” she said.  
“Soon, little one. Once we find a new energon vein, I will send you to oversee it. Those autobots will surely come flocking to it when they discover its presence as well,” Megatron replied, not looking up from his tablet that he was working on.  
“Not little. Almost big as you,” Spitfire spoke up while standing to her full height. She came up to his shoulder, but she wished she would grow bigger. She wanted to make him even more proud by being the most ferocious and dangerous creature on this supposedly wretched planet. No, the whole universe.  
Megatron let out a soft chuckle as he pet the top of her helm again, making her hum happily in response.  
“You are correct, but you’ll always be little in my eyes,” he crowed.  
Spitfire was about to respond before she heard a cry from deep within the underground of the Nemesis. She perked up and looked in the direction of the scream. It sounded familiar.  
“What is it, Spitfire?” Megatron asked.  
“Pain,” Spitfire replied before getting to her feet and rushing off in the direction of the sounds. It was coming from the underground of the Nemesis. A few moments passed and she came across Knockout who smiled at her as she approached. Breakdown followed close behind him.  
“Ah, you already hear it. We have a wonderful treat for you waiting down below, Spitfire,” he said.  
“A human’s about ready to pop down there,” Breakdown chortled.  
Spitfire didn’t say anything as she rushed past him. Another scream filled the air. She had heard a similar scream from a long time ago. It was a mother’s scream. She thought of her own mother for the first time in what felt like forever. The only memory she had of her was a feeling of her wonderful presence before she was born. She was so warm and so...loving.  
The screams were getting closer along with some terrified voices.  
“Oh god, what are we gonna do?” A woman’s voice asked.  
“Why here? Why now? A man’s voice groaned.  
“I...I don’t want my baby to die here, Jeff. This can’t...can’t be happening,” another woman’s voice whimpered.  
“Just try to breathe, Izzy. We’ll find a way out of here. You...You and your baby will be okay,” a third woman’s voice said, more calm than the others.  
Spitfire slowed down as she got closer. What was she even doing coming down here? What was going to happen when she found these humans? She was unsure as another scream filled the air.  
“Do...Do you hear that? Something’s here. We have to move Izzy,” the first woman said.  
“We can’t. The baby’s almost here,” the third woman said.  
“You’re doing great, Izzy. You can...can do this,” the man, Jeff, said.  
Spitfire was silent as she listened. Her stomach grumbled a bit, making her growl. Humans were nothing but food to her, but something felt wrong about this. Something within her wanted to stop this. She was sure Megatron would disapprove of what she was thinking of doing next.  
A pained howl filled the air before a tiny cry soon joined it. Spitfire clutched her chest, letting out another growl. She wasn’t going to harm a mother and her child. They weren’t going to die here.  
“Oh...Oh god, she’s perfect,” Izzy whimpered.  
Spitfire grunted and stepped around the corner, taking in the scene before her. A small group of battered humans surrounded a woman who laid on the ground. She was crying and clutching a tiny bundle close to her chest. Upon stepping out, they all noticed Spitfire and froze at the sight of her.  
“No. Not now,” Izzy murmured weakly. Spitfire looked at the other humans and growled. She wouldn’t spare them.  
“Mother...comes with me,” she said as she approached.  
“Izzy, get up now,” Jeff said.  
“I...I can’t,” Izzy replied, gazing at Spitfire with wide tear-filled eyes.  
Two of the women stood up and took a defensive stance in front of the mother, glaring at her defiantly. Jeff joined them, looking absolutely terrified. Spitfire hissed and pushed them away with a single swipe of her hand, sending them flying to the other side of the chamber. She could hear the sounds of bones crunching along with pained cries, but didn’t think twice about it. All that mattered was taking the mother somewhere safe.  
“No! Don’t touch her!” One of the women cried out. Spitfire ignored the humans pleas for mercy as she approached the mother. She was crying harder now and clutching her baby close. Spitfire let out a soft purr as she bent down and carefully scooped up the mother in her claws, careful not to harm her and her precious cargo.  
“You come with me,” she said before turning. The woman only looked up at her in confusion and terror. Her child continued to cry, her little hands curled up into fists.  
“My husband. He has to come too,” she said.  
“He stays,” Spitfire replied as she continued walking. She looked in the direction of the mother’s husband and saw that he was knocked out, his head bleeding. The mother opened her mouth to object, but a warning growl from Spitfire silenced her.  
Spitfire came across one of the main hallways and found Knockout and Breakdown waiting for her. They were laughing amongst themselves about something and stopped when they saw her. Knockout looked perplexed at the sight of her carrying the human.  
“Um, what are you doing there?” Breakdown finally asked.  
“Returning the mother,” Spitfire replied. The mother started to say something, but she was ignored.  
“Why? That’s perfectly good food, Spitfire. You don’t want it to go to waste,” Knockout said. Spitfire grew silent and walked past them. She didn’t want to waste any precious time explaining herself.  
“Megatron isn’t going to like that,” Breakdown grumbled. Spitfire ignored what he said. It was true that her father would be furious over allowing a human to live, but she felt that he would listen to her instead of punishing her outright. She really hoped he would listen.  
The mother was cooing and whispering to her baby now. She looked down at them, cocking her head as she watched how the mother was like with her child. The thought of her own mother came to her again. If only she had the chance to meet her. She wished to ask Megatron about her mother, but it was clear he wouldn’t tell her anything. It had saddened her, but she knew better to keep pestering him over it.  
“Where...where are you taking us?” The mother asked after a few minutes.  
“Somewhere better,” was all Spitfire could say. She walked past some grunts who looked at her curiously. She simply ignored them as she made her way in the direction of the chamber where ground bridge transportation took place. She was sure someone would assist her. If not, then she would make them assist her.  
The mother was starting to bleed on Spitfire’s hands. Spitfire groaned when the smell got to her. It smelled wonderful. Her stomach rumbled again, gaining a worried look from the mother when she began to salivate.  
Spitfire could hear footsteps behind her as she came across the ground bridge chamber.  
“Spitfire, I have been informed that you are sparing a human,” Megatron’s voice grumbled. Spitfire growled softly as she turned to face him. Megatron’s angry gaze immediately went to the mother and her child. The mother shuddered and held her whimpering child close.  
“I am returning mother...and child. No need for them to die. Cruel,” she said, baring her teeth, daring him to try and stop her. Megatron took a step forward, making Spitfire give off a warning hiss as she held the mother closer. If she had to fight him over this, then she would do whatever it took.  
“How are they any different from all the countless humans you’ve murdered and eaten, Spitfire? All humans are the same,” Megatron said. Spitfire paused as she looked down at the mother and her child. She had killed many females before, mothers maybe, but this was different.  
“She has a child. Holds true innocence. They shall live,” Spitfire said while taking a step toward him. If she couldn’t convince him now, then maybe begging would help. She had seen Starscream do it alot when Megatron was angry with him.  
“Please, father. Just once,” she said while letting out a soft whine. Megatron appeared unfazed as he looked at the mother in disgust. Spitfire groaned and slowly went to her knees, gazing up at him pitifully.  
“I will allow you to return the human, but after this, I want you to kill all the humans trapped down below. I shall watch and make sure you get the job done. Once they are gone, you shall do your own hunting off the Nemesis. This will not happen again or else you will face more severe consequences,” Megatron grumbled before stomping away.  
“Thank you,” Spitfire replied before she turned to go into the ground bridge chamber. She was sure he would unleash his fury on her later, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was making sure the mother and her child were safe.  
Within the chamber was a grunt who was typing away at a computer. He looked over at her and appeared surprised to see the humans she was carrying.  
“Find a safe place for the humans,” Spitfire ordered.  
“Of...Of course, Mistress Spitfire. Any place specific?” He asked. Spitfire turned her attention to the mother who looked like she knew the answer.  
“Take us to Jasper, Nevada. There’s a hospital there,” the mother said.  
Spitfire gave the grunt a nod who went back to the computer. He then pulled a lever, activating the ground bridge. Spitfire gazed at the bridge in fascination. She would have loved to go through it to return the mother, but she was not ready for the outside world just yet. She wouldn’t even know where to take the mother since she had no idea what a hospital was.  
“Take the mother. Make sure she is safe,” Spitfire said while approaching the grunt. The grunt appeared taken aback at the request. Spitfire showed her teeth at him, a low growl emanating from her chest. The smell of the mother’s blood was making her grow more hungry and aggressive.  
“Take her now,” she ordered.  
“As you wish, Mistress Spitfire,” the grunt said before approaching and transforming into a car. Spitfire lowered the mother to the ground as the grunt opened his door for her.  
“Go. Be safe,” Spitfire said while helping the mother get into the car. The mother looked back at her with a smile and tear-filled eyes.  
“Tha-Thank you. You’re a blessing,” she said before the door closed. The grunt then drove into the ground bridge, leaving her alone. Spitfire looked at her bloodied claws and brought them to her mouth, taking in the wonderful taste. It was sweeter compared to the flesh of the other humans. Spitfire growled softly as she left the ground bridge chamber and made her way back to the underground, ignoring any Decepticon she came across. She had a lot to think about after her hunt.  
It wasn’t long before she came across the entrance to the underground where Megatron was waiting for her. He looked over at her and frowned in disappointment.  
“If you are truly a ruthless killer, then you shall hunt down and kill every human down there,” he said, stepping to the side.  
“I shall, father. I will not disappoint,” Spitfire replied as she walked past him. Megatron followed her. She wanted to please him. Disappointing him always made her uneasy. If he wasn’t happy, then she wasn’t happy as well.  
Moments passed before Spitfire picked up the scent. The humans were close. Spitfire hissed as she turned a corner and took in her surroundings. The humans were hiding in this chamber, but she would find them easily. She sniffed the air, growling softly when she smelled the mother’s blood mixed with the scent of the other humans.  
“Find them,” Megatron ordered, crossing his arms as he watched on. Spitfire nodded as she went to the closest wall and began to crawl up. She would have a better chance of finding them from above. She could feel Megatron’s intense gaze on her as she crawled. She paused to look around and soon spotted them. They were hiding in a shadowed area. Spitfire crawled closer and saw that the two women had injured limbs. They wouldn’t get far.  
“Where do we go now? Those things could be anywhere,” one woman whispered.  
“I don’t know. All we can do is hide in the shadows and wait until the coast is clear,” the second woman replied.  
“That thing...it’s a murderer. It killed Izzy,” the man, Jeff, grumbled.  
“We...We don’t know that, Jeff. Try to stay calm,” the second woman said.  
Spitfire crawled silently until she was right above them. She looked over at Megatron and pulled back her lips in a menacing smile, making him nod in approval. Spitfire looked down at her targets, deciding on which one to pick off first.  
“Jeff, your legs are fine. You go check to see if it’s safe out there,” the first woman said. Jeff shot the woman a dirty look before he sighed and slowly stepped out, looking around cautiously. Spitfire watched the first woman as she stepped back to hide deeper in the shadows. The second woman stayed where she was, watching Jeff walk around. Spitfire noticed that Jeff was walking in the direction where Megatron was.  
Spitfire looked back at the second woman and slowly crawled closer, dead silent. She began to salivate the closer she got. The smell was much more intense now. Spitfire stopped again and snaked her arm down until her claw tips were over a foot away from the woman’s neck.  
A man’s scream filled the air as the ground began to shake. The women gasped softly, completely unaware of Spitfire above them.  
“Ripley, we gotta go,” the first woman said as she turned to go to the second. She took two steps forward and froze when she spotted Spitfire. Spitfire let out an angry scream as she grabbed the second woman named Ripley, plunging her claws into her soft flesh as she jumped onto the ground. Ripley cried out in terror before Spitfire pulled her close and swallowed her whole with ease. The second woman was already running, but Spitfire was already after her. She could hear Megatron laughing somewhere as another cry filled the air.  
Jeff came back running, hitting the second woman in the process and making the two of them fall to the ground.  
Spitfire smiled as she crouched onto all fours, hissing softly at them. She would take her time killing these two.  
Megatron walked around the corner and chuckled darkly at the sight of the humans cowering before Spitfire.  
“Ah, you already caught them. Good. Kill them now,” he crowed.  
Spitfire nodded and circled around the humans, taking in their wonderful fear as they watched her.  
“Where...Where’s my wife and my baby?” Jeff demanded in a shaky voice.  
“Not here,” Spitfire replied as she reached out to grab him. The mother’s scent was all over him, making him smell all the better.  
“She should be dead, but my child works in mysterious ways,” Megatron said. The man let out an almost relieved sigh at the news of his wife and child being alive still.  
“As...As long as they’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me,” Jeff said, smiling up at Spitfire sadly. Spitfire snorted in annoyance before she quickly tore his head off and finished him off. The final woman cried out as she watched in horror. Spitfire crunched on his bones, hissing in delight at the wonderful taste. The humans tasted wonderful, but she wished they were bigger and more filling.  
“You’re all monsters,” the final human groaned as she tried to get to her feet. She whimpered as she fell again,  
“You are food,” Spitfire replied, inching closer to her. She could taste the fear coming off of her. The mother’s scent was on her as well. She could see the blood coating her hands. Spitfire began to salivate as she grabbed the woman.  
“I had always thought humans were useless, but now they have a purpose in feeding my child,” Megatron crowed, smiling as he watched on.  
Spitfire chittered happily as she decided how she would eat this one. She had an idea and held the woman over her open jaws, hissing softly in content when she saw the terror in the woman’s eyes.  
“Food,” she said before letting her inner jaws shoot out and grab the woman. The woman let out a cry that was quickly cut short when the inner jaws pulled her down her throat and she shut her jaws. Spitfire purred happily as she wiped her mouth and looked over at Megatron who chuckled darkly.  
“Very good, little one. You may have disappointed me before, but you have proven yourself to be an efficient killer,” he said as he stepped forward to pet the top of her helm, making her purr. She was glad that he was happy with her.  
“Humans shall suffer. Swallowed whole,” she replied, smiling when she felt them squirm within. She could sense their dread. It would become all the more wonderful as time passed by.  
“Wonderful. Perhaps I shall send you out to oversee an energon mining site sooner than later. I believe that you’re ready for the world,” Megatron said. Spitfire chittered excitedly, eager to go out into the big world.


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spitfire finally sees the world

Spitfire was unsure of where she was. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was on some kind of abandoned planet. Why was she here? She smelled the air, but didn’t catch anything of great significance.   
Growling softly she decided to walk forward to see if she could find anything of interest. There was a lot on her mind as she walked. She was finally going to be going out into the world in a few days. The very thought excited her. There was so much out there to see and eat and conquer. She was ready for it all.  
Some time passed before Spitfire came across a rather large cave. She smelled the air and sensed something within. It smelled...familiar. It smelled like herself. Cautious, Spitfire went in.   
The inside of the cave felt so warm and welcoming. It was like she belonged here. She paused when she noticed what was coating the walls and the ground. The materials coating everything were the exact same as the materials she secreted. That meant there were more of her kind here.   
Chittering loudly, she looked around for any sign of her kind. Nothing. She knew they were here, watching her silently. She would find them sooner or later. What would happen when she found them? She paused to think. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was laying down in Megatron’s quarters while watching him work away on something unknown to her. What were these things called? She had heard Starscream talk about something like this. A dream! This was a dream. Her very first dream. She had heard that one would dream when they rested and that anything could happen, but what was going to happen now? Was she going to meet her own kind?   
Spitfire took a step forward and felt something squish beneath her feet. She looked down and saw a crushed egg beneath her feet. The infant within cried out in agony before quickly going quiet. Spitfire frowned as she bent to inspect the mess. The infant was so tiny and curled up within the mess of the broken egg. It was a distressing sight.   
A low cry filled the air. It was full of pain.   
“My children! My poor children!” A voice moaned. It sounded so familiar. More pained voices joined in, crying and moaning out their despair.  
Spitfire stood to her full height and realized that she was surrounded by destroyed eggs. She let out an agonized cry and turned to see a massive figure sitting before her. Spitfire gazed in wonder at the magnificent creature. The creature radiated that warm and welcoming energy as it gazed at her with great sadness. She realized that this creature was almost like her. She had to know who they were.   
“Who are you?” Spitfire finally managed to ask.   
The creature raised its head to gaze at her solemnly. Spitfire suddenly felt that feeling she felt so long ago.   
“Remember me,” was all the creature said before everything went dark. 

Spitfire let out a surprised cry as she woke up from her dream. Breathing heavily, she took in her surroundings and saw that she was back in her home. Seeing these familiar surroundings calmed her down, but the images of those ruined eggs and those horrible screams still haunted her. Why did she see these things? And that grand being...That had to be her mother. She had to see her again.   
“Mother…,” she murmured to herself as she stood up. Was she going to tell Megatron about this? Probably not. He didn’t like it when she brought up topics concerning her true heritage. She would keep this to herself.   
She was still tired, but didn’t want to go back to sleep at the moment. She needed to talk with her father. He would make her feel better. She just had to lie about some things.   
Where was Megatron? It was still late. He should still be in his quarters getting some good rest. Spitfire yawned as she made her way out of his quarters in search for him. Stopping, she sniffed the air for him. He wasn’t far. He was in the main bridge. Chittering softly to herself, Spitfire went in that direction.   
She came across the doorway and opened it to find him working away, his optics glued to the giant screen. Spitfire growled softly as she approached, getting his attention.   
“Ah, you’re up. How did you sleep, Spitfire?” He asked.   
“Need more sleep. Woke up and you were gone,” Spitfire replied as she walked up to him. Megatron let out a soft chuckle as the giant screen went dark. It was clear that he was done working for the night.  
“Did you miss me, little one?” He asked as he pet the top of her helm, making her purr in content.   
“I did. I had a dream. I was hunting, but you weren’t around,” she lied.   
“I didn’t know you could dream. Interesting. Tell me more about it,” he said as he led her out of the room. Spitfire sighed softly as she tried to think of something quick while walking next to him.  
“It was dark, but there were humans everywhere. They ran and I chased them. I wanted to show you my kills, but you were not there,” she replied. Megatron simply nodded as he listened to her.   
“You are growing eager for the world, sweet one. Soon it will all be ours for the taking,” Megatron crowed. It wasn’t long before they were back in his quarters.   
“It will,” Spitfire replied, letting out an excited growl before yawning a giant yawn. She was exhausted.   
“Rest, sweet one. You’re going to need it for tomorrow,” Megatron said as he sat down on his berth. Spitfire sat down next to it, gazing up at him tenderly. Now was not the time for questions about her mother, but there would be a day when she would get her answers.   
“Excited, father...,” was all she said before moving and resting her head in his lap. She purred happily when she felt his claws caressing her helm. Her dream was now a distant memory. She would have time to think about things much later. For now, she just wanted to spend some nice time with her only remaining family. 

“Come on! Why can’t I go? It’s a black sand beach! I’ve always wanted to go to one!” Miko complained to Ratchet and Optimus.   
“Miko, we do not know if the Decepticons have already descended on the energon vein. Bringing you along will be dangerous,” Optimus replied, frowning as he crossed his arms. It was clear that he wouldn’t budge.   
“Optimus is right, Miko. It’s too risky,” Ratchet added, typing away and pulling up pictures of the beach. An energon vein had been detected there and Fowler already had the government contact any locals to get them away from the area for a few days.   
“You know, it’s gonna be easier to just bring me along. Even if you say no, I’m gonna end up coming along,” Miko said, looking smug. She could always find a way to sneak after them. She could stop after being lectured over and over again about how dangerous these missions were, but she didn't really care. If it meant seeing her friends in action, then she was willing to go. Ratchet looked over at Optimus who sighed in exhaustion.   
“Optimus, no,” Ratchet groaned.   
“Miko, you can come along. If things appear dangerous, hide,” Optimus said. Miko let out a little cheer, happy that she could come along. It was a shame Jack and Raf were out with Bumblebee and not here. They would have had a blast at the beach. Miko made a mental note to take a lot of pictures to show them later.   
“What’s going on?” Bulkhead asked as he walked into the room. He saw the dismayed look on Ratchet’s face and frowned as he turned to Miko with a questioning look in his optics.   
“We’re going to the beach, big guy!” Miko chimed excitedly, eager to go with her large friends.

Spitfire trilled in excitement as she watched the grunts work around her. They were nearly ready for the expedition out to the new source of energon.   
“Excited,” was all she could say whenever a grunt would walk past her. They would simply nod before going back to their business. A few insecticons were going to join her as she ventured out. Upon meeting them, they had become absolutely devoted to her and Megatron. They were always willing to serve her and something about that pleased her like she was meant to be their wonderful leader.   
“Are you ready, Spitfire?” Megatron asked as he walked up to her.   
“I am, father. I am ready to go,” she said while standing to her full height. Some of the insecticons paused to gaze at her in wonder before an angry glare from Megatron made them get back to work.   
“What will I do out there?” She asked him. She fidgeted with the new device connected to her head. It would help her communicate with the Decepticons when they were far away.  
“Just make sure our soldiers get the job done and if any Autobots come along, I want you to eliminate every last one of them besides Optimus Prime. He’s mine to destroy,” Megatron explained as he pet the top of her helm, making her hum.  
“And when all appears secure, you can hunt to your heart’s content,” he added. Spitfire felt her stomach growl in response to that. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now.   
A few moments passed before the ground bridge was activated. Spitfire gazed at it in wonder as the soldiers walked into it. She knew how it worked, but she felt a bit reluctant to go in.  
“Can you come with me?” She asked, turning to Megatron.   
“As you wish, little one. You do need someone to show you how everything works out there. I was thinking of having Starscream do it, but I believe you’d do better under my guidance,” Megatron replied as he walked toward the open ground bridge. Spitfire followed behind him, thinking of all the opportunities out there.   
“Ready?” Megatron asked, smiling at her before going into the ground bridge. Spitfire nodded and slowly followed him into the ground bridge. She gazed in wonder at the colors around her as she walked.   
Some time passed before she found herself walking out of the ground bridge and into what looked like some kind of lush forest. The soldiers were already working on a mine not far away, but Spitfire didn’t pay attention to them. Everything around her astounded her. So many beautiful colors and so many wonderful scents. She wanted to run off and see what this place had to offer before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Megatron who gestured to the nearby mine.   
“Work first, my child,” Megatron crowed as he led her to the mine. Spitfire let out a groan in response, but she did as she was told.   
Time appeared to slow down as Spitfire was taught what to do on these kind of missions. It was simple. The soldiers worked and she had to watch over them and make sure they got the job done. If the Autobots were to come by, then she would fight them and either kill them or take them hostage for Megatron.   
“I understand now,” she said once Megatron was done explaining everything to her.   
“Excellent, little one. I believe you can handle the rest of this expedition yourself. You may hunt now. I will come back soon to see how you are doing. If you are in need of assistance, just use your communication device,” Megatron said as a ground bridge was activated. He turned to go into it along with some soldiers who had collected some energon. Spitfire watched him go and as soon as the ground bridge disappeared, she turned and ran into the forest on quiet feet.   
There was so much to see here! She stopped and looked up at the canopy above her. She had heard birds screaming above her and when she stopped in a clearing, all was quiet. She smelled the air and caught their scent. They would be too small to eat, but they still smelled wonderful. She opened her mouth and let out a dominant screech. The birds screamed in response and flew away.   
Her stomach growled again when an unknown scent came to her. She turned in its direction and walked. She didn’t know what this was, but it smelled wonderful. It reminded her of the half-eaten human bodies she would leave behind. She also smelled something else. It smelled like water, but something was off with it. It smelled...salty. Something roared in the distance, but it didn’t sound like any creature she had heard before.   
Pushing some trees away, she came across a huge body of water. It appeared endless before her. This was where the salty smell was coming from. The more she looked the more she realized that this was an ocean. She had seen something like this in the many video files Megatron provided for her to learn about the planet they were on. Spitfire growled in surprise when she noticed that the sand on the beach was black as coal. The images she had seen of beaches had white sand. Why was this different?  
Spitfire shook her head as she stepped out onto the sand. That other scent was here. She had to find the source. She began to salivate the stronger it got.   
It didn’t take long for her to find the source. In the distance was a giant bloody mass. Sea birds flew around it and landed to feast. Other creatures unknown to her were feasting as well. Upon seeing her approaching, the other creatures yelped and ran off. Spitfire didn’t bother wasting her time on those creatures as she got closer to the mass. She had heard of this creature before. It was a whale, but how did it get on the beach? Spitfire decided not to ask any more questions as she knelt before the whale and tore into it, savoring the wonderful taste. 

Miko looked around in excitement as Bulkhead drove out of the ground bridge and into a lush forest where Optimus was waiting for them. Where was the beach? She was certain that this energon source was located near a beach.   
“Where is it?” She asked as Bulkhead stopped and opened his door.   
“The energon signal is not far from here. It shouldn’t take long to find it,” Optimus replied.  
“No, I meant the beach,” Miko said. Optimus frowned at her as if already regretting bringing her along.   
“That is not far from here, Miko. You may look for it, but be on your guard,” Optimus said.   
“If anything happens, hide and call us,” Bulkhead added.   
“Got it!” Miko chimed while giving them the thumbs up. Bulkhead nodded and turned to follow Optimus into the forest. Miko hummed happily as she turned to go in the opposite direction. She looked around and smiled at the beautiful forest around her. She had forgotten what country this was, but it was absolutely wonderful.   
A few minutes had passed before she heard the sound of waves crashing in the distance and smelled the salt. That was a good sign. She pushed through some bushes and finally came across the beach. She gasped in delight at the black sand. It was just as she imagined. She ran out and quickly took her shoes and socks off, throwing them to the side.   
“I haven’t been to a beach in forever,” she chimed as she dug her feet into the sand. It felt wonderful and she was sure the water felt even better. She went to the water until she was almost knee deep. Giggling, she pulled out her phone and took a quick selfie. She sent it to Bulkhead. She was sure he and Optimus would have time to enjoy the beach when they were done looking for the energon.  
Miko looked down and saw many little fish in the water. She reached down and let the cool water flow through her fingertips. It was so peaceful here…  
Miko went back to the shore and sat in the sand. She gazed up at the sun and took in the wonderful warmth. She noticed multiple seabirds overhead. They were screaming at each other as they flew around. Miko noticed some flying off in the same direction and followed where they were going. She could see a whole flock flying around in circles in the distance.  
“That’s weird,” she said as she stood up. She had to investigate. She followed the path the birds were taking and came across a sandy hill. She climbed up it and froze when she saw what laid before her.   
It was a beached humpback whale. It was clearly dead as the birds hovered and screamed overhead. What truly caught her by surprise was what was eating it.   
“Megatron?” She whispered as she tried to get a better look. It looked like Megatron, but something was off with him. Megatron didn’t have a tail and his head certainly wasn’t shaped like that. He also appeared larger. Much larger than before. Miko quickly got out her phone and took a picture of it. She had to show this to her friends.  
Miko let out a curse when she shifted her body and suddenly went rolling down the hill, making some of the birds scream and fly away. She tried to stop herself, but found herself before the whale carcass.   
“Scrap,” she groaned as she got to her feet. A low growl filled the air as Miko backed away. That didn’t sound like Megatron. Miko covered her mouth in shock when the creature pulled away from the carcass to glare at her. It was the exact same creature that had been haunting her nightmares. Blood and gore dripped from the creature’s mouth as it hissed angrily at her.   
Miko’s thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to figure out what to do next. She could try running, but she knew from her dreams that this thing was probably much faster than her. She couldn’t waste time trying to contact her friends either.   
“Intruder,” a voice coming from the creature growled. It slowly moved around the carcass, gazing at her intensely.   
Miko tried to glance behind her to see if she could make it running up the sandy hill. She was glad she took her shoes off. Hopefully she had a chance at running. All she had to do was scream as loud as she possibly could and her friends would hear her.   
Miko looked back at the creature and saw how slowly it was taking to get to her. It was taking its sweet time. It knew it had the advantage.   
Taking a deep breath, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She let out a scream for help. The creature screamed as it ran too.   
Miko was quickly stopped when the creature’s tail slammed in front of her, making her fall over. This wasn’t good at all. Miko looked up at the creature in dread as it stood over her. It breathed heavily as it bent down to pick her up by the back of her shirt. Miko let out another scream as she was pulled up. 

Spitfire was going to just eat the tiny human, but something stopped her from doing so when she was face to face with the terrified girl. Something about her smelled familiar. She smelled like...one of her own. How was this possible?  
“You...Who are you?” She questioned. The girl, who hid her face in her hands, looked up at her in surprise.   
“I...I’m Miko. Who are you?” The girl asked nervously. Spitfire bared her teeth, unsure of what to do. This child was proof that there were others before her. She had to know where the others were.  
“I am Spitfire. You smell familiar,” she replied, bringing her closer to get a better sniff.   
“She was hosting the next queen,” a voice she had only heard from her dream whispered to her. Spitfire shook her head in response to the voice. A queen. That was a mother. This girl was supposed to be dead. How did Spitfire know that?  
“Ah, I don’t think we’ve met before,” Miko said, glancing around nervously.   
“You’re supposed to be dead. Where is she?” Spitfire demanded.   
“I...I don’t know what or who you’re talking about. Just let me go and...and we can talk,” Miko said, looking more and more terrified.   
“The queen. My...sister. Where is she?” Spitfire growled. How she knew their connection was a mystery to her. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise at what she said. She got her arms free and lowered her shirt a bit to reveal a large scar on her chest. It had been surgically removed.  
“Well, we had it taken out of me. It was too dangerous for it to be here so we….we…,” Miko trailed off. Spitfire knew the answer already and felt rage boil up within her.   
“You killed her,” she hissed, tightening her grip on the girl and making her cry out.   
The ground suddenly shook as rapidly approaching footsteps filled the air. Spitfire turned and saw two figures approaching. She had seen images of these two. Autobots. The one in front was the infamous Optimus Prime. Megatron had told her so much about him and the sight of him made her grind her teeth together. She didn’t remember the name of the other one, but upon seeing Miko in her clutches, he grew angry and activated his weapons. Optimus appeared confused at the sight of her.  
“Let her go, abomination,” the other Autobot growled. Spitfire looked from Miko to the Autobots and hissed angrily.   
“You killed her,” Spitfire repeated. Her fight was with the Autobots and not with this human. She dropped Miko who quickly ran to her friends.   
“What do you mean by that?” Optimus asked.   
“She knows I was infected. She knows we killed the queen inside me,” Miko spoke up. Spitfire let out an angry scream at that. How dare they destroy her kin? Why didn’t Megatron tell her that there were others? The thought angered her. She sent out a signal to the other Decepticons requesting assistance as she set her sights on Optimus Prime. She would bring him to Megatron and make her father happy.   
“You will pay,” Spitfire hissed as she prepared to lunge forward. Optimus prepared himself as well.  
“They freed us,” that voice whispered. Spitfire stopped dead in her tracks. How was that possible? They freed who? And yet they killed an innocent child? It didn’t make sense.   
Spitfire let out another scream as the Decepticons came to her aid. Upon seeing the Autobots, they were quick to get into action. Spitfire stepped back and watched her soldiers fight the Autobots. They would handle them for a bit. She saw Miko run off and decided to go after her. She had more questions and it would be better to bring her to the Nemesis for interrogation.   
“Oh no! You’re not laying another claw on her!” The other Autobot roared as he barrelled into Spitfire, pushing her to the ground. Spitfire let out an angry scream, alerting the insecticons who came rushing to her aid with equally angry shrieks.   
“Make them hurt,” she ordered as she turned to pursue Miko. The girl was far ahead and going for the forest. Spitfire hissed as she ran after her. If the girl got into the forest, she could hide from her easily. She couldn’t let that happen.   
A searing hot pain coursed through her suddenly, making her scream and fall to the ground. She looked to where she was hurting and saw the bleeding wound on her leg. One of those blasted Autobots had shot her! She let out another scream as she looked back at the fighting. Many of her soldiers had been exterminated, knocked out or had run off, leaving her alone with the Autobots who were approaching her.   
“Help!” She cried out using the device attached to her. The insecticons who had been knocked out tried to get to their feet, grunting and growling in agony before falling over. Optimus paused as he looked from the soldiers to her.   
“Should we just scrap her like the others?” The other Autobot asked.   
“No, Bulkhead. I think we need to go before any reinforcements come along. Go get Miko. I will make sure this...thing doesn’t try anything,” Optimus replied. Bulkhead gave him a nod before rushing off, making the ground shake.   
Spitfire hissed at Optimus as he approached. She could kill him right now with ease, but she had been told time and time again that he was to be brought to Megatron.   
Optimus stopped and looked at the fallen warriors around him. The ones still online were too weak to fight anymore.   
“You came from Megatron, didn’t you?” He asked as he stood a safe distance from her. How did he know about that? There was so much she didn’t know about herself and it made her angry.   
“I did,” was all she could reply with. She was starting to bleed on the sand, making smoke rise.   
“I can see the resemblance. It is a surprise that he wanted to keep you after the Queen infected him,” Optimus replied. How did he know so much?! Spitfire moved her leg and saw that it was almost completely healed. She would have to distract Optimus for a few more moments before attacking.   
“What do you know of the Queen?” She asked. She needed more information.  
Before Optimus could speak, a ground bridge suddenly appeared behind Spitfire. A familiar presence was quickly approaching. Spitfire turned and watched on as Megatron stomped out, setting his furious gaze on Optimus. Upon seeing Megatron, the fallen soldiers slowly got to their feet to watch what was about to go down.   
“Spitfire, retreat with the others. This will be between me and Optimus,” he ordered as the soldiers proceeded to retreat into the ground bridge. Spitfire stayed rooted to the spot, never taking her gaze off of Optimus.   
“I will stay. I want to help you,” she said as she went to stand by his side. Megatron looked over at her with an angry expression in his optics before it softened for just a moment. He looked...proud of her. Spitfire could feel it emanating off of him.   
“You appear to be quite fond of your...child, Megatron,” Optimus noted.   
“I am, Optimus. That wretch of a Queen was clever to infect me, but I have found some use for what she gave me. And now, my child will aid me in taking over this world,” Megatron said. Something didn’t sit right with him calling Spitfire’s mother a wretch, but she shook away the thought. She wanted to fight.   
“You can try, but we will not let that happen, Megatron,” Optimus replied, activating his blasters. Spitfire hissed and lunged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :3


End file.
